


[PODFIC] Covered

by icarus_chained, kerravon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony Stark wakes up in Nick Fury's lap. And for once, it genuinely isn't what you're thinking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Covered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Covered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400510) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Podfic of Icarus_chained's fic 'Covered'

Please leave the author feedback! And read some of her other stories, too.

Text:[Covered](http://archiveofourown.org/works/400510)

Podfic (MP3): [Covered](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/v1x4g0)

Streaming:  


8 minutes long


End file.
